Ghost of a Mutant
by RunawayFangirl
Summary: Ghost was a girl who wanted to be a mutant. She admired them, and thought they were beautiful. Then she finds she is one herself, and after a few years on her own, the Brotherhood find her. Rated for possible romance and cussing. Also contains some Wolverine and The X-Men stuffs (animated series)
1. Prologue

It started out as a simple urge. There was always talk about the mutants on television. The cool people. The ones who were so different and unordinary. The ones being taken and locked away by humans who hated them just for existing. I hated it. I hated the humans who were so animalistic as to lock away the mutants, just more advanced versions of themselves. It was wrong.

My obsession started when I was just ten years old. I saw my first mutant at a carnival. He was blue, and could teleport to different locations. The entire time I smiled and giggled, completely amazing by this being. My father also was just as enthusiastic. My mother refused to even come to the show. The famous Nightcrawler, he was called. Amazing.

The obsession grew as I became more exposed. A boy in one of my classes, born with red skin. I was the only one who was nice to him. I showed him compassion and we were only in the sixth grade. He was my best friend for a few years, before he killed himself. Something I'll never get over.

In high school I met a girl, she was telepathic. She read my mind of my thoughts on mutants and also befriended me. She was kicked out of school a week later for being a mutant. That was the last mutant I knew. Still I watched on the television as mutants were beginning to be taken by a group called the MRD. I watched the commercials for a place called Genosha. I was glad for the sanctuary, but wished it wasn't needed.

The whole time I envied them as well. I wished I was so luckily different. I wished I could be a mutant too. Of course I never told my mother or father this. Even if dad believed as I did, mom didn't, and dad was glad I wasn't a mutant. Only so I was safe.

So you can image everyone's response when I developed my first mutant ability. I was in the car with my mother and father, driving back home, and a car swerved, heading straight at us. Then stopped... two inches away from impact. It just froze, with a jolt. We were all wide eyed, and I at that point didn't know I had done it. It wasn't until later I realized I had.

It was just before my sixteenth birthday that I found my more obvious ability. I was in the shower, just having gotten out and started drying off. My cousins were spending the weekend while their parents were in Vegas, and my older cousin Mitchel opened the door on me. He would have seen me completely naked, had I not turned invisible with a floating towel in my hand. He screamed, and ran back downstairs, myself embarrassed I didn't even know at first. I just continued and dressed then went down for breakfast.

That was when my mother glared at me. "My daughter will not be a freak." I blinked. What did she mean? "Uh mom, you alright?" I asked and the glare intensified. "Freakish invisible girl! Freak!" My cousin screamed at me. I froze. Invisible? "I turned invisible?" I couldn't keep the smile away. I was a mutant. Mutant and proud. "Yeah you freak." He replied, snarling. I rolled my eyes. "Get out! Get your shit and get out!" My mother screamed. That's when my father heard and came downstairs. "What's going on?" My mother came over to him, and touched his arm. "Darling out daughter's become a freak! But don't worry. I've got it handled." That made my father stop. He slapped her hand away. "Freak? You mean a mutant? She was likely born like that. I love her none the less, and she is amazing either way. If you feel this way about our daughter of all this... then I'm leaving too. You'll hear from a lawyer later." He took my hand, leading me upstairs to pack.

Packing in my own house. I almost couldn't believe it. I had to leave my house because I was a mutant. I shook my head. The ignorance of my mother. I made sure to get anything important, and clothes into two suitcases, and as soon as my father collected me, we left in his Lincoln.

After that we lived together in a small apartment for a year or so. Then the MRD began forcing people to hand over mutants, and lock them away ever more so then before. Project Wide Away started by senator Kelly, allowing homes to be searched for mutants.

At first, we were lucky. No one came for days, almost a week. Then the MRD knocked on our door. My father opened it, not having a peep hole to look out of. "Hello sir, we are here to search for mutants. If there are any that you know of, hand them over." They told my father as I watched from my bedroom. He crossed his arms. "You will do no such thing. My daughter is no threat to anyone. Leave my house." He said firmly in response. This pissed them off, and without warning, they attacked him. I tried to go to him, but he just looked back and told me to run. "Run! Crysti go! I love you, but you have to leave!" His last words to me, before a tear fell and I did as he told me. I was only seventeen.

Later I came back, but he was being taken out on a stretcher, a sheet over his face. He was dead. I let out the worst sob, going invisible and phasing into the sewers to cry in agony. That past year with my father I developed my powers. Found them all and got them more controlled. I still had issues with my invisibility at times, to where my head would stay visible or something else would. Otherwise I was under control. My telekinesis was developing everyday, and in stress, it worked without thinking.

My life moved on. I began to hide and steal to survive. Occasionally I would stop and Worthington manor for a nice shower or bed. Usually not to bed found. It wasn't until a month later I was found, thankfully not by Warren senior, but Warren junior. The mutant. "Holy crap... why is there a floating head in my shower?" He asks, eyes wide, his wings out. "Oh... oops. Hi." I giggled a bit, blushing. "My name is Ghost. Or at least it's the name I use now. I was um... borrowing your water..." He shakes his head, smiling slightly. "Just finish up... I think we need to talk, Ghost." I just nod, as he exits, finishing quickly, the awkwardness setting in.

After dressing properly I want back to his room, staying invisible until I am inside. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "So why were you using my shower?" He asks smiling slightly. "I... my father passed away a month or so ago, and I'm homeless now... I didn't have anywhere to go so I've been using my gifts to stay here... and steal food from the local market. I'm sorry..." I look down, figuring he would want me to leave since I was intruding on his home. "Well you are always welcome here.. just don't sneak around anymore." He smiles and extends his hand. "You can call me Angel. Would you like to go have breakfast now?" I take it and nod, smiling slightly at the boy.

As we walk downstairs I use my time to get a better look at the boy who's house I had taken refuge in. He has a strong jaw, and muscular arms. His blonde hair was pushed back besides a few stray strands. I smile slightly. Not my kind of attractive, I knew that, but he was stunning, his wings even adding to the appeal.

The table is already set when we get out to it, his father sitting at the head, newspaper in hand. "Father... this is Ghost. She'll be staying here as long as she needs." Angel states, more telling than asking. His father folds the paper and looks at me, eyes scanning and judging. "Ghost... a mutant? Don't make a habit of bringing mutants here Warren. Not when I am helping senator Kelly to get rid of them." I freeze, my eyes narrowing at his father as I take a step closer, the whole house shaking with my anger. Mister Worthington's eyes widen. "Father-" I cut Angel off. "How dare you?! Your own son is a mutant and you help the cause to rid the world of them?! The MRD is the reason my father is dead! The reason I'm on the streets! You fucking douche bag!" I scream, the shaking increasing with my volume.

He is silent as he stands, looking unimpressed. "Mutants bring it on themselves. My son will be fixed. I will help him. Until then, you will all be gone. So enjoy it while you can." I grind my teeth. "Angel, may I take my breakfast to go. I don't want to kill your father." I state, looking away from the man. "Yes that's fine... will you be back?" He asks, his brows furrowing. "Probably for bed." I reply and grab a few pieces of toast, turning invisible and walking through the door, back into the world.

_**Note: Items from Wolverine and the x-men the animated show**_

_**-Genosha (Mutant sanctuary created by Magneto)**_

_**-MRD (Mutant Response Division created by Senator Kelly)**_

_**-Project Wide Awake**_

**These three things will be on-going. As well as the added Sentinels from both this show, and DOFP. **

**More aspects of the apocalypse from Wolverine and the X-men will be added, as well as aspects from The Last Stand. More Wolverine and the X-men stuff:**

**-Master Mold (Controls the sentinels and other robots similar to them)**

**-Project Armageddon (The creation and control of Sentinels to hunt mutants)**

**-The Tracker sentinels (Sentinels with claws and healing ability like Wolverine)**

**-The Scorpion sentinels (The first kind of sentinel that is shaped like a scorpion)**


	2. Chapter 1

It's been a year now since my father passed away, and I've been with the Worthington's since. I only put up with Angel's father so I have a place to stay, but I'm lucky he never told the MRD or Kelly about my location. The MRD finds me to be one of the most dangerous mutants, due to my mutation of getting in and out without being noticed. Not that I had ever harmed anyone.

Angel now sits beside me, both of us eating our lunch with the television on, when the news comes on. I look up, wanting to hear news of the 'mutant problem' and what Kelly planned to do next. "The mutant problem is getting more and more out of hand. After the destruction of one of the devices at my last press conference, we have decided to step it up. Project Sentinal, has begun." He says on the screen, motioning back to a large robot. My eyes widen slightly, and my fists clench at the next statement. "We have Worthington Industries to thank for this breakthrough." I push my plate aside and stand. "I'm afraid I think it is time for me to leave. I'm not living in the same house as the man funding the destruction of mutants anymore." I pick up my glass, a white wine inside, and walk over to Mister Worthington. "Bye, asshole." I say and dump the wine on him.

He is standing the next instant, but I've already turned and headed up the stairs to pack my stuff. Thanks for Angel I had better clothes, which I packed up. A backpack and suitcase later I am down stairs again, and out the door. Angel is looking at me from the doorway, frowning at loosing his friend. I stop and look at him. "Don't let them take you or your wings alive." I blow him a kiss and turn back around, leaving the grounds of Worthington estate.

From there I stop at a park to check my backpack for the card Angel had given me incase I had to run. An emergency credit card with fifteen grand on it. I sigh and continue walking, putting the card in my pocket. It turned out I'd need it sooner than I thought.

Walking down the street of Westchester Country, New York I look around the town, for some reason, unable not to smile. It wasn't a time to smile, not really, but I felt.. free. I was back on my own, eighteen years old now, and I could do _anything. _

My first stop is a Motel about a mile from the Worthington estate. I buy a room for a week and lock my things inside, only keeping the card with me. I exit again, but stop when I see the MRD talking to the woman who check me in. "A young mutant was reported by Warren Worthington the second." The second? I wondered. Warren never told me his grandfather was also a Warren. I make a surprised sound, and the MRD look over. I go invisible before they can see me. "She has caramel colored hair, green eyes, and is about five foot ten. If you see anyone matching that description, let us know." The woman agrees, but her eyes look wary, as if she is worried about something. Then it occurs to me, is the woman a mutant too?

My question is answered a moment later when one of the MRD's watches goes off. "Mutant in the area?" They question, and look up at her. She suddenly smirks, turning into a naked woman with blue skin, bright orange hair, and yellow eyes. My eyes widen. She jumps easily over the counter, wrapping her blue legs around one of the MRD's neck, and turning him so he takes all the bullets they shoot at her.

She then jumps as if weightless on another one, turning and grabbing him by the neck, flipping him over her so he lands hard on the counter. I can't help but stare. She was beautiful, and amazing mutant, who could kick some serious ass.

It only takes a second before she has the last one knocked out as well, and picks up the gun, shooting the two unconscious before walking toward my room door. I realize she wants to talk to me, and I turn visible again. "You are so beautiful." I comment, smiling and leaning against the wall. She turns, surprised by my comment. She smiles, almost as if she is blushing, and speaks, "So you can what? Teleport? Turn invisible?" I nod at the second option. "I turn invisible and through that can go through objects. I'm also telekinetic and have ultra healing." He small smile turns into a full out smirk. "Is that so? What is your name?" She asks me. "Ghost. That's the name I use. Ghost." She nods and kicks open my door. "Well Ghost, how would you like to join the Brotherhood?"

My mind vaguely remembers hearing that name on the news before. The mutants fighting the humans. The leader had been the leader of Genosha. Magneto lead the Brotherhood. He tried to make a world for mutants, and it failed. The humans took it from us. I look at her then, deadly serious, a smile growing on my face. "I'd love to."

Somewhere deep in my mind, I remember that Warren helps the X-Men. That Warren would now be my enemy, but that somewhere also tells me I don't give a shit. Warren couldn't even stand up to his father, who was trying to destroy us. I would leave him behind for the Brotherhood. For mutants everywhere.

The blue woman smirks and tosses me my things. "Then come with me. By the way, my name is Mystique." I nod, smiling and putting my backpack around my shoulders. Picking up the suitcase I follow Mystique, and watch as she changes to look like the motel woman again. She gets in a car parked in the lot and I follow suit, throwing my bags in the backseat, and apparently the land on someone, as a loud 'Ow!' sounds. I turn around to look, and a kid probably about a year younger than myself is in the back, hair slicked back, and obviously died blonde. "Oh... sorry." I smile a bit, holding in my laughter. "Sorry? Jesus what is in there? Bricks?" I let out a giggle. "Clothes. My name is Ghost. You are?" He shakes his head throw my stuff off of himself. "Pyro. Nice to meet you." He smirks, flicking open a shark styled bic lighter and moving the fire to a ball in his hand. I grin. "Cool mutation. Like mine?" I move the lighter to me with telekinesis, and look and it before turning invisible and handing it back. His face is surprised, but he smirks. "Definitely."

A moment later Mystique clears her throat, and I look over, realizing that we started moving while I interacted with Pyro. "Stop your little mutant love fest. It's disgusting." I giggle. "Mutant love fest? I've loved mutants since before being a mutant. Especially the ones like you. The ones with blue skin, or tails, or horns. They are beautiful." Mystique looks as if she could be blushing again. "Since before your mutations? Why?" She asks, furrowing her brow. "I thought they were lucky to be so talented. To be so unique. I envied them. My first encounter was when I was like... ten? Something like that. My parents took me to a carnival, and my father and I saw the amazing nightcrawler. He could teleport, and he was blue. It was amazing." Mystique looks upset as soon as she hears his name. "Nightcrawler hm? Kurt was his real name?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah, why?" She just shakes her head.

Turning my head then at the silence and looking out the window, I realize we are driving into a more run down part of town. One more made for the lowlifes of the city. Not that I cared, I had been homeless myself until Warren took me in. For some reason though, I imagined the inside of their base would be nicer than the outside.

I look back at the other two. Neither seem to have much of a reaction, doing their own things. Pyro is messing with his fireball, manipulating it into different shapes and sizes. I smile at the show, watching him move the fire, the heat not effecting him at all. She turns after a few moments of watching, as she feels the car pull to a stop. I look back at Pyro whom has put out his fire and exited the car. I sigh, opening the door and stepping out as well, looking at the building. The building was large and brick, probably a warehouse at some time, and had a few holes in the outside, fixed with metal plating. I smile slightly. I turn back and go to grab my bags, seeing that Pyro already did. He raises his eyebrows at me. "You wanna take them from me, go ahead sugar, Mystique just insisted I get 'em." I look at him, then back where she is at the door. "I don't like people waiting on me." I state, at take them from him, following the two inside the building.

As expected, everything is lined in metal inside the building. I can't bring myself to care, as I continue walking, the two of them leading to two large metal doors, guarded by a large man in the goofiest helmet I have ever seen. "Juggernaut. Let us pass. Magneto will want to meet the new one." Mystique orders, and I watch as he moves, the double metal doors opening on their own, as I guessed, due to Magneto.

The first the I notice when I enter is that somehow, the room has more metal than the rest of the building. Maybe as a better way to protect himself. My eyes land on the man himself next. His face itself shows how much he's been through. I almost want to hug him, but I felt too much like I'd be throw out. "Welcome home." His low voice gives me shivers, but I smile.

Mystique is the first to approach him, resting herself across him. It's that moment I realize why exactly she seems to be his second in command. They are lovers. She must be older than she looks. "So, who is this?" He asks, motioning to me. "My name is Ghost." I state, and Mystique smiles. "She is telekinetic, but that is not all." Magneto smirks at that. I shift invisible, and walk closer to him, using this small amount of time to study him more.

At one time, the now elderly man, would have been quite attractive. He was still strangely lean and muscular for an older man. The helmet on his head is metal, framing his face slightly, and a rusty red color. "While invisible I can phase through objects, allowing me to steak in and out easily." Magneto nods, still looking forward though my voice is behind him now as I study him.

My eyes get bored with him quickly, feeling as if I have seen all I can, I look up, noticing Pyro seems extra tense now that I am invisible. I walk closer to him, getting but a few inches away. "Anything else?" Magneto asks, his hands clasping together. "I heal faster than usual. It would a small scratch only the time it takes to blink. A slight cute, only a few seconds. The deeper and bigger the wound, the longer it takes, but even when I broke my arm and my dad set it for me, it only took about an hour to heal." My eyes don't leave Pyro, as he backs away a bit, my voice too close to him to be comfortable.

A moment passes before I turn visible again and look over at Magneto. "I enjoy being invisible when not somewhere safe or somewhere I call home. It makes me feel more secure." He nods. "Thank you for joining us Ghost. Pyro here will show you to your room upstairs now. The one beside him should suffice." I look over at Pyro, who looks as if he wants to protest, but doesn't say a word. He motions for me to follow, so I take one last glance at Magneto. "Thank you for having me." I say, and follow Pyro out of the room, up the stairs, and down the hall. He stops at a plain metal door right before his own, which even has raised letters that say Pyro.

Turning back to my own door, I open it and walk inside. All metal, besides the mattress, sheets, and pillows as far as I could see. I step inside and shut the door, setting my things down as I walk and stopping in the middle of the room. I look around, and stop when my eyes hit the nightstand. The nightstand itself is metal, but atop it is a hairbrush, generic women's deodorant, a towel, and a washrag. I smile. So not _everything _was metal. Just the stuff that counted.

Sighing, I plop down on the bed and look up at the metal ceiling. The day was certainly something else. Going from living with Angel to living with the Brotherhood. "What are you looking at?" Pyro's voice is right next to me, and I jump, looking over at him trying to see what I was staring at. I laugh. "I was thinking. Not looking. What is it Pyro?" I ask, sitting back down on the bed cross legged. "Just thought maybe you could entertain me. Gets boring around here sometimes." I shrug. "Fair enough. What exactly do you want me to do to entertain you?" I ask him, and he smiles, looking down. "I was hoping to get to know you a bit."

"Sure, on one condition." I state, my eyes going to his blonde hair, the roots a darker brown color. "Um.. ok. What?"

"Let your hair go back to brown. I think it'd look better on you." Smiling, I ruffle his hair, giggling as he slaps my hands away. "Fine, but if I do, you have to go on a date with me." He smirks, leaning a bit closer. "A date? Back with Magneto you wanted nothing to do with me. Now a date. I don't know... ask again when your hair is brown." He scoffs, shaking his head. "You really are persistent." I shrug, giggling again. "Okay well. Ask my anything. What do you want to know so badly?"

"Hm... anything? Well, then it might get a bit dirty in here." I slap his arm. "You know what I mean." He grins, looking down again, then back up at me. "Alright...hm... What was your name before you found out you were a mutant? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite element?" I nod a bit to myself. Decent questions. "Crysti Wolfe, lime green, and water. I enjoy swimming so, I tend to prefer water. Though if you asked which element I'd rather control, then it'd be fire." I smirk, watching his expression change from fake hurt to thoughtfulness. "Next time I'll phrase that better."

Suddenly the door bursts open, and in comes a very oddly dressed man with a class windshield kind of thing over his face. "Pyro, and um... Ghost? Magneto has news for us." He turns and leaves. I can hear the heavy footsteps going down the hall. Turning my head to Pyro, I give him a confused expression. "That was Avalanche. Now come on, Magneto needs us."

_**Well there is chapter one. More of a kind of introduction to her and her place in the mutant community. Turns out she may be paired with Pyro. Fair warning. **_


End file.
